The Truth Within Deceitful Rumors
by Shadowclanwarrior
Summary: Mori was a gifted manipulator, using lies and breaking truths to get what he wants. He is talented enough to surround his motives in mystery, giving his men reason to question his reasoning. So when a rumor starts that the reason he only wants Chugoku is because of his fascination with Chosokabe, Mori is forced to admit not only to Chosokabe, but to himself, what is true.


If there was anything I despised in this world, it would be the spread of rumors.

They have very little purpose, bringing unrest to the mind as it tries to learn what is truth and what is fiction. It only brought distractions, a confusion that cannot be contained by the same power as truth or lies. Balancing the power of deceit and truth, a skill that I, the Child of the Sun, used to my advantage every single day. I had master the art of manipulating the mind and it was something I was quite proud of.

So when I heard there was a rumor spreading that I only wanted Chugoku because I longed for Motochika Chosokabe, I was infuriated.

I was unsure when exactly this rumor began, but I believed it was shortly after I allied the Mori Clan with the Western Army. I _had_ claimed to Otani that I only desired Chugoku, that I cared little what happened to the rest of Japan. Though I never stated my reasoning for this. No one needed to know my complex motivations for this political action. For political reasons, nothing personal, which made the assumption that I wanted Chosokabe to be more farfetched.

Chosokabe and I have a long history, I will admit to that. We've fought intensely and for many years, we are each other's greatest enemy. Rivals even. I paid close attention to him because he has been the thorn in my side, who could ruin my plans if I was not careful. I analyzed his force's movements the most because I know what they were capable of. So well that to serve my purposes, I secretly ordered the attack on Shikoku so he may fall into the palm of my hand.

I wanted him to go from my enemy to my pawn. That was why, out of all my allies, I watched over him closely. Why I get irritated when his moves were far too reckless. Why I get upset when his mind gets consumed by Ieyasu Tokugawa, the object of his consuming revenge.

It was also the reason why I want him close before the entire Western Army moved eastward, to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid against Tokugawa. Tokugawa, who in my opinion, was such an obnoxious thing to obsess over, and it made Chosokabe a bigger fool for doing so.

The final battle was about to approach us, and to make our final preparations before we move out, I was alone in my castle's war room. Over candle light, I studied the map of Japan, placing tokens where the last of our enemies were located. Ishida and Kobayakawa were already in the east, about to corner Tokugawa and the Saica Faction. All that remained were my and Chosokabe's arrival, while taking care of any remaining rouge armies that may pose as a minor threat.

As my mind played with the possible directions our armies could go, I heard a knock on the door. I sighed, assuming it was one of my subordinates coming to me with useless information.

"Come in and make it quick," I announced coldly, not taking the time to face the door.

"Wow, is there ever a time where you don't act like an ass?"

My mind came to a halt as a deep, rough voice pierced my ears. I take in a small breath of air, calmly turning around to see Chosokabe at the door. Alone.

"Why are you here at this hour?" I asked him, narrowing my eyes. "Where is the guard I posted to you?"

"Asleep on duty," Chosokabe replied casually. "Really, you can go to my room and see him there if you don't believe me."

He closed the door and approached me. So laid back and relaxed, the way he presented himself was like he owned the world. How arrogant and irritating. Especially with his lack and armor and shirt, as if he had no sense of mortality.

"I should have known you would wander my castle without supervision. Even though I ordered you are to be guarded at all times," I said. "No matter. We will soon by off once I make the final arrangements."

I turned my attention back to the map, ignoring the intensity in Chosokabe's gaze. For a man with only a single eye, it was amazing how much emotion he could express in it.

Chosokabe gave a small laugh. "You're mighty relaxed about this. Not afraid that I could try to kill you without your men or weapon here."

I rolled my eyes. "Like you would be able to kill me. Even if you did, you would be dead by morning, surrounded without any hope of escape. Along with your men stationed here, something I know you don't want."

"And how do you know that?"

"Because I've seen how you interact with them. You are protective of them, avoiding large accounts of death even if it costs you victory. There is a reason why you are a lowly pirate instead of a powerful warlord." I made eye contact with him. "Or at least till now, since that incident occurred."

The Chosokabe I'm used to would at a moment like this make a passive aggressive remark. He would insult me, sounding furious, yet would have a large smirk stretched across his face. I would retort back, then we would argue until that lead into a 'fun' fight, in Chosokabe's words.

But this Chosokabe did no such thing. Grief and sorrow were carved into his features. The air around him gave the indication he was about to break at any moment. In his single eye, I could see the held back tears fighting to take form, where he blinked them away.

"I will not rest until Shikoku is avenged," Chosokabe said, the faint amount of emotion cracking through his voice. "Everything comes second until Ieyasu pays for his betrayal." He narrowed his eye. "That includes our conflict."

I resisted the urge to bite my bottom lip, an intense heat and pain forming in my chest.

I crossed my arms and glare at him. "Don't let your emotions blind. If you do, that naïve Tokugawa will end up killing you instead."

"You're one to talk."

There was a strange, serious tone to Chosokabe's voice, where it dropped to a very deep growl. A noise I've never heard from him before. I shivered at the sound of it. I tried to hide it, but Chosokabe's stoic face made it difficult to tell if he noticed. What he said was brief, but I could still hear it ringing in my ears.

"Just what are you referring to?" I questioned, my voice feeling unusually weak. "I am a man of logic and tactics. As the Child of the Sun, I'm-"

"'Above the normal man.' I know, I know! I've heard the speech, and its variations, a thousand times."

I clutched my fists for a split second. But before I could say something to defend myself, Chosokabe approached me. He came close enough to where I could feel him almost breathe on me.

Our eyes locked. I…admit, it made me uneasy to look up to meet his gaze, him being significantly taller than me. I refused to move, but I mentally prepared myself for any action he may take. My heart pounded like mad, and for a reason beyond logic, I was not afraid of him. Just by staring into his gaze…I knew he would not harm me.

Not yet anyway.

"Mori," Chosokabe finally said, "are you aware there are rumors circling around your castle? Specifically rumors about…you?"

I blinked. Of all the times not to have my ringblade…

"Do you really think I have the time to supervise over every little detail of my men's lives?" I replied harshly. "I have higher priorities than to deal with pointless rumors and plays on the imagination."

"Yet those rumors and 'plays on the imagination' got to come from somewhere."

The more he spoke the more it felt like his voice was stabbing itself into me. Much sharper and rougher than any blade that has ever pierced my skin…

I must have subconsciously stepped away from him or tried to give us distance. Because the next thing I know, my back was against the wall with Chosokabe cornering me.

"Will you relax?" Chosokabe demanded. "You're acting strange, Mori."

" _I'm_ the one acting strange?" I growled. "You're the one who has been acting different. Acting as if you are about to kill me when were supposed to be allies."

"What?" He blinked. "I'm not gonna… That is not what I…"

He let out a heavy sigh. I blinked, surprised to see him back away. He rubbed the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"I'm still trying to wrap around _how_ this rumor even got started," Chosokabe confessed. "I laughed it off at first, but now that I really think back on it…"

"Just what rumor are you talking about?" I didn't know why I demanded him to say it out loud, even though I knew deep down what it was. "How can I answer if you don't tell me what it is?"

Chosokabe glared at me. "It's not that simple! To even _think_ that Motonari Mori, the most despicable, cold hearted man I've ever met, could be in love with me is already difficult!" He let out another heavy sigh, his expression turning tired. "Look, Mori, the rumor is that people are beginning to suspect the reason you only want Chugoku is because you want me all to yourself. I don't know _what_ possessed people to even come up with that, but there it is!"

"I…see." My mouth became unexpectedly dry. So it's spread even further than I thought. "And where did you hear this rumor?"

"Oddly enough, from the guard you assigned to me. He's…not the brightest of men, but nice enough to talk to."

He gave off a small laugh, a smile that lasted a few seconds. A few seconds that made me think I was looking at the Chosokabe that I've always known and hated.

"Again, when he first asked me if we were secret lovers, I thought he was crazy," he continued. "Most ridiculous thing I've heard in my entire life! Yet it lingered in my mind…to the point that in a way, it makes sense. Why you've changed since all of this started."

I raised an eyebrow. "'Changed?'"

He nodded. "Yeah. I mean, you've always been an uptight, arrogant asshole, but at least you were straightforward. Manipulative, sure, but we could all tell what your priorities and standers were."

"Are you saying I've lost all that?"

How _dare_ he say I've lost my sense of self!

"I don't even know at this point," Chosokabe answered sincerely. "Like, the Mori I know would never get this upset so easily!"

"I'm not upset, you imbecile."

"Then why are you so defensive right?"

"I am not defensive." I sighed at this ludicrous conversation. "Now, unless you have a-"

"Ieyasu Tokugawa."

I blinked, losing my train of thought. Why the hell would he randomly mention Tokugawa's name? Though to be fair, he said his name constantly whenever I plan our next move with him.

'Ieyasu that bastard!' 'I will make Ieyasu pay!' 'What will be the quickest way to crush Ieyasu?!'

It gave me a headache just thinking about Chosokabe saying his name over, and over, and _over_ again…

"Ha! Already, you're getting angry."

Dragging me out of my thoughts, I noticed Chosokabe had his arms crossed, a small smirk across his face. I tensed up, the tightness returning to my chest.

"What?" I growled, the room becoming suddenly warm. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Because all I had to do was mention Ieyasu's name and I can see the anger fuming in your eyes."

"Hmph. What a weak argument."

Unable to stand the sight of his face any longer, I turned to my side and cross my arms. I kept my gaze on the war table, ignoring the pain that was near my heart.

"The only reason I would ever get annoyed by Tokugawa's name, which I don't, is because you say it constantly. You, Chosokabe, are so repetitive it's maddening. You, Ishida, and Otani are all so one tracked minded that it's pathetic to the core. And I can add Tokugawa to that list, for what fool relies so much on the trust of others? And then go back on his word like he did with you? He is pathetic, and it's even more pathetic of you to have him consume your thoughts. He-"

 _Smack!_

The sensation of Chosokabe's palm slamming itself against my cheek burned with an iron fury. The slap was so hard that it caused me to flinch, even more so since I was caught off guard. I could feel my hat slip off my head, my eyes towards the ground as I slowly raise my hand to my cheek.

"W-why you-"

I was cut off as Chosokabe lunged at me. With full force, pinned me to the ground, laying on top of me and holding my arms down.

I took in deep breaths of air, as did Chosokabe. We both glared at each other, our eyes never drifting. His one blue eye I felt was gazing into my soul. The heat from his body pressed against mine, feeling his hot alcoholic breath hit my warm face; taking his scent of salt and the ocean…

I couldn't breathe, my mind shutting down. My lips felt so dry, my heart pounding so hard I thought it would burst. In the back of head, I could hear a voice whisper to me to close the little distant left between us.

"…Heh heh heh…"

Chosokabe's laugh made my body grow numb. It was so soft, so…intimate. His expression also changed. Not what I was used to, not torn down with revenge, but of something else.

"Looks like the rumors are true," Chosokabe said, his voice unusually soft. "I still can hardly believe it. But…"

He leaned in closer. He had his lips inches from mine, where I knew that trying to hide my emotions was futile. Even to myself.

"Oh boy, am I going to have _fun_ with this." Chosokabe chuckled wickedly. "Never thought I would say this, but this is really cute of you, Mori. I could get used to seeing you blushing."

Whether it was the position we were in, the words he said, or the maddening sound of his voice, something caused me to snap.

Using all the strength I could muster, I brought my head up to finally close the distance between us. I kissed him, his lips tasting like salty, days old sake. I felt Chosokabe loosen his grip on my arms, where I took this moment to overpower him and pin him to the ground.

I was freed, my reasoning telling me I could go end him now. But I don't. I instead continue to kiss him. Faster, harder…revealing emotions that I had denied for so long…

The rumor was true, at least part of it. I did want him. I wanted _all_ of him to myself! A powerful man held back by nothing. White hair that tangled in the rough wind, bronze skin that glowed in the glory of the sun, and a single eye that reflected the ocean itself. And a personality that absolutely didn't give a damn.

He wasn't intimidated by me or disgusted by me… He only saw me as another human. A horrible one who fought against him every second we saw each other, but a human nevertheless. He perplexed me, the only man I could never fully understand…

Everything else became a blur, for the next thing I know I am laying on top of Chosokabe. I was gasping for breath, trembling slightly. I felt myself move as he sat up. I would have expected him to push me off or overpower me again, but instead he…

"…Mori, when was the last time you had sex?"

I didn't even feel the slightest bit of anger by his inappropriate question. I couldn't feel anything, not with his arms around me like they were. My head laid against his chest. In an attempt to keep the last hold of my dignity, I resisted the urge to bury my face in him. Enjoy his warmth, listen to the beat of his heart, or take in his scent…

Chosokabe laughed. "I'll take that as a never. Guess I'll have to fix that."

Suddenly, he placed his hands under me and stands up, holding me in his arms. My eyes grew wide.

"W-what are you doing, you idiot?!" I demanded, struggling furiously. "Put me down!"

" _Ow_!"

Kicking his side, Chosokabe flinched back and dropped me, my back slamming against the floor. I cried out, cursing his name.

"Motochika Chosokabe, have you gone-"

I was cut off as he got on top of me and pressed his mouth against mine. I froze temporarily, feeling his tongue try to wrap itself in mine. Attempting to push me further and further towards the ground…

With as much intensity, I kissed him back, grabbing the back of his head and dragging him closer. Using my position to my advantage, I pull at his hair, hearing a few grunts escape him.

Somehow managing to get his lips out of my grasp, I heard Chosokabe say, "I can't believe you're this great of a kisser, Mori."

I forced back a growl.

I devour his bottom lip in response, using one of my hands to grab a hold of jacket and throw it off. I heard a purr form in the back of his throat. He somehow got his lips free for another second. How dare he try to escape me. I brought them back to me, but not before I am able to catch two words from him.

"Better…Ieyasu…"

I felt my blood turn to ice. Sensing that I had stopped, Chosokabe stepped back.

"Mori…?"

"You did this…with _Tokugawa_?"

I couldn't control the way my voice cracked. I didn't know who I wanted to strangle more. If I saw Tokugawa first when we head east…

It didn't take long for Chosokabe's alarmed confusion to be replaced with smug amusement.

"Why is that a problem? You should know that as a pirate, I've been around other people's-"

Annoyed by his constant talk, I forced his head down and kissed him again. Aggressively, leaving him no opportunity to fight me. I did everything I could to make sure he knew he was _mine_. The message got across to him, for the last thing I heard from him was a soft laugh before he returned my kisses. With the same amount of intensity, if not more so.

It was perfect. Everything was going according to my calculations…even with a minor unseen addition. Everything rested on the final battles that were over the sun's horizon. However, there would be only one thing I would need to make sure that stayed away from the despicable rumors that ultimately brought me to this moment.

That no one would tell Chosokabe that he slept with the man who really destroyed Shikoku.


End file.
